


Not Another Sherlock In Heels Fic

by annabagnell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clothing Kink, High Heels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must have been divine intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Sherlock In Heels Fic

**Author's Note:**

> First kink fic I've written.  
> Sidenote, I bought the shoes I wrote about, so now every time I wear them I'm gonna think of this fic.  
> Ohhhh yes.

It must have been divine intervention. 

There they were, sitting on the shelf next to the pair of shoes John was about to try on next. 

Silver patent leather body, with a black pointed toe. Pinpricked black detailing around the lining, and oh god the thin strap across the top. 

John straightened up, quickly adjusted his cock in his trousers and grabbed the shoes, boxing them up hurriedly before heading to the counter. 

"Gift for the wife?" The cashier asked, smiling coyly. 

"Something like that," John murmured, fumbling for his wallet. With shoes that size, his 'wife' would be some seven feet tall. 

Not that Sherlock wasn't close. 

John didn't bother to hide the shoes; the way his cock was half tenting his trousers Sherlock would know he'd bought another pair on his outing. 

"So, what do they look like?" Came the voice from the couch. 

"Come see for yourself," John replied, voice shaking a little as he set the box down on the table. Sherlock was across the room in a hot second, flipping the lid open and growling deep in his throat as he saw the shoes nestled in their tissue paper. He drew one out with a long finger hooked beneath the strap before looking at John. 

Without a word, Sherlock carefully replaced the shoe in its box and closed the lid. The box was lifted gingerly from the tabletop and both it and Sherlock quickly disappeared into the bedroom. 

John damn near collapsed in his chair as he waited for Sherlock's reappearance. To his surprise, it didn't come. 

Tentatively pushing the door open, John called Sherlock's name gently into the relative darkness of the bedroom. He heard only harsh breathing in reply, and pushed the door open further before losing his composure entirely. 

Sherlock was standing in front of the mirror, naked save for the shoes. His legs were spread wide, and he braced himself with one hand against the frame as he stroked his leaking prick. 

John quickly stepped in behind Sherlock, ridding himself of his shirt and palming his half-hard cock through his trousers. Sherlock continued to stroke himself, long pulls up and down the shaft, as John stepped out of his trousers and pants and settled his hands on Sherlock's hips. 

The height difference was astounding, even with Sherlock's legs spread twice his hip width apart. John shuddered as the inside curve of Sherlock's thigh brushed against his hardening cock, and his member twitched in response to the contact. 

John moaned out loud as Sherlock leaned back into John, pushing his rear against John's groin and rocking down into him. John tightened his grip on Sherlock's hips before moving one hand down to move his cock into position. Sherlock moaned, deep in his throat, willing John to take him.

John did. 

One long, slow push had Sherlock trembling around John's cock, and John was seated deep inside him as he quaked in those heels. John ran his fingers down and back up the inside of those lean thighs, gently moving Sherlock's hands out of the way before taking the man's prick in his own fingers and stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Sherlock trembled in those heels, his long legs shaking as John pushed in and withdrew and ran his hand up the solid length of Sherlock's prick. It didn't take long before the reflection of those brand-new shoes was spattered with come and both men collapsed onto the bed, tangled in one another and silently thanking whatever woman had passed those shoes by. 

**Author's Note:**

> Theeeeese are the shoes.  
> https://www.kohls.com/product/prd-1088068/dana-buchman-mary-janes-women.jsp


End file.
